It's you
by KoganTwerkTeam
Summary: Danny can't figure out why he isn't happy during the bands first concert of the tour, maybe he just needs a certain band member to help him figure it out. Danny x Funny Man (HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD FANFICTION)


_**I most definitely didn't read this over, if there are any mistakes... Let it go. Get it? No, alright. This is a Danny X Dylan fanfiction, like explained in the summary. If you don't like, don't read. Unless you want to, than continue on strange one. Once again, I'm posting on my iPad so formatting might be weird as hell, but I won't be able to fix it for awhile so suck it up butter cup. Enjoy the story!**_

XxXxX

Danny walked off stage, following behind the rest of the band. It had been another amazing show and the fans had been as excited as ever to be the first stop on the tour. This was why Danny felt confused. He didn't understand the tightness in his chest and the sadness in his heart. He had just rocked the stage with his band mates for thousands of people, so why wasn't he celebrating like the others?

He bite his lip in thought, trying to become aware of what might be bringing him down. Except, nothing came to mind. He sighed in frustration as he watched his friends celebrate another successful night, with beer and weed. "Yo, Daniel. You alright, dude?" Jorel asked, a deep concern showing on the younger males face.

"Yeah, man. Just need some air. I'll catch you guys in a few." Danny smiled, trying to make the fake happiness look somewhat real. Jorel seemed convinced as he nodded his head slowly and followed the rest of the guys to the bus, where they were to continue the party. Danny ran a hand through his hair and sighed roughly, blowing hot air out his lips. He looked down at his feet as he heard someone approach.

"Jorel said you were out here and that you seemed a little down. You alright?" Dylan asked, resting a strong hand on Danny's shoulder. The heat radiating from Dylan's palm made Danny shift his weight, but he didn't step away. Something deep down in the pit of his stomach was telling him to stay.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." His voice trailed off as he began to think again. Dylan nodded from beside the shorter male, taking a sip of his half empty beer. Danny watched every motion the younger made. The way his eyes shut as he took a sip of the alcoholic beverage, the way his fingers gripped the can, even the way his Adam's apple bobbed with every chug. Danny shook his head, quickly avoiding eye contact of any kind. "I'm just fine." He whispered again, this time, to himself. "Can you please just.. Leave me alone?" He said, speaking louder this time. His words caused Dylan to look at him with a dazed and confused look.

"No. Fuck that, Danny. Daniel, look at me." Dylan said with a strict tone. Danny turned his gaze towards the taller male and met concerned brown eyes. "You aren't 'fine' we can all see that, but how am I supposed to do something about it if you won't tell me what's wrong? I'm your best friend, I'll be by your side through everything. I just need you to tell me what's got you down on our first night back on the road. You're supposed to be happy, we just played a show and we've got another one tomorrow. Don't look away from me. Danny, please. I'm begging you, I don't fuckin' care if I sound like a little bitch right now. I'm seriously worried, you're usually the happy one. You're supposed to be the one that makes everyone else feel good when they're down. Seeing you depressed like this, it kills us all" Dylan finished, throwing his empty beer can on the ground in frustration. Danny stared at the man before him in shock, and then it clicked.

"Dylan, I can't always be the happy one. I'm not always going to be here to help you all get back on track. We all have our own battles and sometimes they need to be fought alone. But you know what? The only person that can help me fight this specific battle, is you. God, Dylan. Can't you see it? How could you have.. I didn't even see it until just now. Screw it, dude. I love you. I don't wanna be your best friend, because I can't get you off of my mind. You're in everything I see and in every lyric I sing. You never leave my thoughts, and that might sound creepy to you, but it's true. Please, don't hate me. I can't help it, I can make my feelings go away in time. I promise." Danny's whole body shook harder with every word that poured from his lips. He didn't want to hear what the other man was going to say so he tried to make a run for it.

"Daniel Murillo. Get your ass back here." Dylan's deep voice rang out, causing Danny to freeze immediately. Dylan walked up behind Danny and forced him to turn around. "I could never hate you. Ever." He whispered before pressing his rough lips against Danny's. The two sighed in content, completely unaware that the rest of the band had witnessed the whole exchange. Not that either of them cared, at that moment in time nothing mattered to either of them, except each other.

XxXxX

 _ **I hope you liked it, I'm still getting back into my writing phase. This summer I plan on updating stories that I haven't touched in over a year, so keep your eyes open for that. If you have any requests for any stories please review and let me know your ideas. Have an amazing summer, guys!**_

 _ **~Kaycee**_


End file.
